Sweet love
by gal pal
Summary: [oneshot] What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha get into another fight?Does Kikyou come into the picture?I'm new at this!This is my first story so plez tell me what you think about it!R and R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but one can always hope!

(A/N-This is my first fanfic so plez no flames .Its only a one-shot so if you like it I will start to write more stories and if you don't well dont read the other storys I write lol.)

* * *

It was a hot sunny day in the feudal era and there was a little fuzy ball being cased by an inuhanyou. A girl about the age of sixteen was watching this. 

"KAGOME, KAGOME, Inuyasha won't stop casing me!" cried a very scared Shippou.

"Inuyasha, SIT SIT SIT"said Kagome she was very annoyed with this it happened everyday and she had to pick up the mess.

"What was that for bitch?"

"You should learn not to hurt Shippou and stop calling me a bitch, my name is Kagome I thought we went through this already.You know you're impossible I'm going home!"

"OH NO YOURE NOT! You have to stay here and help us find the jewel shards.

"OH YES I AM! And this time I'm staying for a whole week." 'I need to get caught up on my school work anyways' thought Kagome.

"OH NO!YOU ARE STAYING HERE!"

"SIT SIT SIT" and with that Kagome was off again to the well that took her through time and space.

'Why does she always have to go back to her time doesnt she know how much I miss her.'thought Inuyasha

**

* * *

KAGOMES TIME **

As she climbed out of the well all she could think about was Inuyasha.Thats all she really thought about most of the time.You see Kagome has been in love with him for sometime but she wont tell him that.

"MOM, SOUTA, GRAMPS Im home."

"Oh welcome back dear how is everything with you and Inuyasha? When do I get my grandkids?" said kagomes mother very hopeful that something had change between the, maybe they had told each other how they felt, but her hope was short lived.

"Mom you know that there's nothing between me and Inuyasha."

"Well a mother can always hope dear"

"Im going up to my room ok call me when dinners ready"

"Oh no dear I am sorry but you will have to get your own tonite your brother grandfather and I are going to your Aunts in Kyoto, she is very sick and we will be gone for quite sometime so you stay home and wait for Inuyasha and behave no funny business ok"

"Oh ok mom I hope you have a good time there and hopefully I can get at least a couple days rest before Inuyasha comes looking for me"

**

* * *

BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA **

Inuyasha sat by the well sulking knowing he had hurt Kagome, but what could he do he never was taught how to deal with a sad and mad woman, who knew the creatures that brought so much love to your live, could be so complicated.

'Maybe I should go and say Im sorry to her, nononono that's stupid if I do that I will have to tell her why I am sorry and then Ill have to tell her that Im in love with her….wait Im in love with her.Okay that's knew'Inuyashas thought were inturoped by none other then our perverted monk.

"well hello Inuyasha where may I ask is lady Kagome?

"STUP UP MONK!I dont want to talk to you!"

"Well you might when I tell you what Sango has just told me about Kagome liking you, but I dont think you want to hear all the details so I will back off now." Miroku said as he started to walk away but was stop by a very curious hanyu.

"wait what do you know about me and kagome?"

"I was watching Sango bath …….."

THUMP

"I knew it you pervert you know nothing!"

"Yes I do and if you let me finish my story I will tell you"

"Fine, fine go ahead!"

"Well like I was saying I was watching Sango bath and over heard her and Kagome talking about you they like. Kagome said that she hoped that one day you would chose her over Kikyo.She also said that she thought that it wasnt possible. So she told Sango that she was going to try and move on no matter how much it hurt then she said she couldnt move on for the same reason. So in conclusion she cries mostly everynite bcuz she thinks that she cant have you."

"But I thought she didnt even look at my like that. Oh god I have hurt her, doesnt she know Kikyo means nothing to me anymore. Its her that I love."

"Why are you telling this to me go tell her. Its about time you two got together"

So Inuyasha was of 500 years into the future to confess a love that would last through time.

**

* * *

KAGOMES TIME **

As Inuyasha walked out of the temple the covered the well he could smell fresh tears. And they were coming from kagomes bedroom. So he jumped up onto the roof rite under neath her window and opened it so he could get in. He walked in very quietly so as not to disturb the young miko and get and slap on the face for scaring her.

"Kagome"

"OHHH I...I…Inuyasha what are you doing here?" said Kagome as she wiped off a tear so Inuyasha couldnt see.

"I was worried about you and I want to say Im sorry I shouldnt have yelled at you"

" NO that's ok Im sorry.I should have told Shippou to quick bugging you"

"So are we ok now?'

"Yup"

As she said that Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a very tight embrace.

"Kagome"

"Hum"

'OK hear it goes its now or never' thought Inuyasha. "Kagome I love you, you have been by my side thought thick and thin and you mean the world to me. I cant stop thinking about you and your beautiful smile I wish that I could see it every day."

"Oh Inuyasha I love you too with all my heart, but……what about Kikyo you still love her."

"No I use to love Kikyo not anymore she is more dead than she is alive that is what she was like her whole life. You are what matters to me now and forever"

And with that Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome with all the passion he had in his heart for her.

* * *

Well that's it how do you like it? If I get enough reviews I think I might write a sequel if people like my writing so plez read and review. Im new at this so go easy k! 

Thanks a lot Angel


End file.
